In recent years, exercise information measurement apparatuses that can measure exercise information such as step count, walking distance, and expended calories by using a motion detection sensor that detects bodily motion, such as an acceleration sensor or an angular velocity sensor, have been actively developed.
An exercise information measurement apparatus is known with which the user can perform exercise while competing with pre-stored exercise model data.
For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a system in which a plurality of exercise models are generated from exercise data obtained through measurement while the user, other users, celebrities and the like are actually exercising, and stored, and a virtual runner is displayed based on the exercise model selected from among the plurality of stored exercise models such that the user can perform exercise together with the virtual runner.
Patent Document 2 discloses an activity amount meter in which, when a marathon mode is set, the positions of the user and a virtual runner are displayed on a virtual marathon course, and the positions change in real time according to the time that has elapsed after setting the marathon mode and the amount of exercise performed by the user.